People form acquaintanceships with each other through social activities in their daily life. The acquaintanceship refers to others who, as a result of sharing a certain degree of information, experience, a sense of belonging to a community, or the like, fall within a circle of trustworthy people. In general social life, people derive new acquaintanceships from established acquaintanceships, or form acquaintanceships through kinships or territorial relationships, or by being acquainted with each other while performing common businesses via specific groups, companies, or teams to which they belong.
In recent years, due to the development and popularization of networks, such as the Internet, acquaintanceships have been formed online, and services for providing a personal space, such as a blog and a mini homepage, have been proposed to allow people to actively form acquaintanceships online.
A system capable of forming communities for job-offering/job-hunting has been proposed on networks. In this system, basic information data necessary to form personal networking, such as companies, job series, and job groups input by members, are automatically sorted, and communities are formed according to the sorted companies, job series, and job groups. Such a system for forming personal networking in the form of a community corresponds to a system in which plurality of registered subscribers automatically constitute a community. On account of this, the system has a problem in that although constituent members belong to a common community, trust-worthiness between the constituent members cannot be guaranteed, and thus job-offering/job-hunting for community members is as good as job-offering/job-hunting for many and unspecified persons on the Internet.
Also, a personal networking management system has been proposed, which includes a data connection means for collecting personal information of subscribers on the Internet, an integrated database for storing personal information and various materials, a personal networking management means for linking the subscribers to personal networking on the Internet at the subscribers request, and databasing and managing the linked personal networking, and a browsing means for showing users processing statuses on the Internet. In this system, online personal networking is formed by a subscriber's sending an e-mail to his/her acquaintances and the acquaintances approval for the e-mail. There is also technology for accumulating, storing, and managing personal networking information, generated in the above manner, in an integrated database to provide service subscribers with real name-personal networking information, thereby allowing the subscribers to share trustworthy personal networking information.
This technology may ensure trustworthiness, but has a problem in that it is only possible to form a very limited circle of personal networking because online personal networking can be formed only for acquaintances who have gone through an approval procedure via an e-mail.
Further, there is an Internet club management service for providing a function of allowing club members belonging to an Internet club together to store and share personal information and various materials collected according to their respective personal networking.
This service may be expected to form a wide circle of personal networking by making personal networking information to share with club members, but has a problem in that there are limitations on the formation of trustworthy personal networking because a club is a group incapable of guaranteeing trustworthiness, and thus personal information leakage and others may happen.
A variety of community services for forming personal networking, as the above-mentioned prior arts, have been proposed, and the general trend is that respective Internet users join various community services according to their patterns of use. When an Internet user initially subscribes to a corresponding community service, it takes some time and effort to construct personal networking information for activating the subscribed service, which causes a problem in that it is impossible for the user to activate his/her service at the initial stage of the subscription to the service.
Therefore, there is a need for a way to complement the above problems.